Help Me
by NightshadeB13
Summary: When Danny is kidnapped along with his family, he needs to figure out how to get himself and others free. Who was this person to kidnap him? Will anyone help him? Does anyone know where he is? The Titans finds a new theif that has powers they have never seen before. And when he mouths the words, 'Help me' what does he mean by that? Will they figure it out or will the kid be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Danny's POV**

I opened my eyes as I sat up in my bed. I stretched my arms as I let out a yawn and got up to do my morning routine. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and headed down stairs for my morning cereal. As I entered the kitchen, I saw my sister, Jaz, sitting at the table reading another one of her books

"Morning Danny," I noticed that she didn't even look up from her book.

"Morning Jaz," I reached up and grabbed my favorite cereal and a bowl and set it on the table. I went back and grabbed a spoon and the milk from the fridge. I happily made the cereal and ate it before cleaning my dish and putting everything away. "See ya at school, Jaz."

I was out the door before I even heard her reply. I smiled as I was greeted by my 2 best friends, Sam and Tucker. We were talking about small stuff when Sam and Tucker got into a heated argument about something stupid while we made our way to school. When it comes to friends, I don't like to take sides so I just listened to their discussion as I got a random feeling that I was being watched. I looked around trying to see if anyone was there but when I saw nothing, i shrugged it off and listened to the discussion yet again.

When we got to school the argument finally finished with Sam being the winner. We entered the building still talking but making several stops to each of our lockers. We stood at my locker having a great time even after Dash pushing me into my locker. Having Sam and Tucker by my side really makes me happy. I'm lucky to have these two as friends. The bell rang and we had to split to our different classes. As the hall started to get emptier, I felt like I was being watched again. I looked around but I couldn't tell by the students that were rushing to class. I shrugged it off again and went to my class.

The bell just rang for school to get out and everyone is rushing to get out of the building to do their own thing. I smiled as I saw Sam and Tucker standing outside on the stairs waiting for me.

"How about we hang out at the park today?" I agreed with Sam's idea while Tucker still wanted to go to the nasty burger. Sam being Sam, she lead us straight to the park. We were just talking while we sat on a hill but I got a very bad feeling and that I was being watched again. I decided to ask them this time.

"Sam, Tuck, do you guys feel like we're being watched?" I looked around then to look at them. I saw concerned looks on their faces

"I thought it was just me." Tucker looked over to Sam that seemed to ask if she felt it to. My bad feeling worsened when I saw her nod her head. I looked around again and saw nothing yet again.

"I don't like this. Come on. Let's get to my parent's lab. Maybe we can find something that could help us." I stood with them following my example. I lead them straight out of the park. If there weren't people around, I would have transformed and fly us to my house. Right when I left the park's gate, I got caught in a net.

"Danny!" I heard my friends call out for me but that's when the pain came. Electricity shot through me sending waved of pain throughout my body just leaving me screaming out and getting weaker by the second. I heard struggling before everything went black.

I felt a cold, hard surface under my back. I forced my heavy eyelids to open to allow me to see only to shut them again when I saw a blinding light above me. I pulled my hand in front of my face as I opened my eyes again. My eyes quickly adjusted to the harsh light that was above my head. I sat up and saw bars that went up to the tall ceiling. I took note that each bar softly glowed green indicating to me that they were ghost proof so I couldn't phase through the bars. As I looked around some more, I saw a horrible sight. All of my friends and family were chained to the wall, beaten and bloody.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz, Sam, Tucker!" I called out to them to get no reply from anyone of them. I felt tears prick my eyes as I continued to stare at the sight in front of me. I soon heard a door open behind me. I looked back to see a man in a white lab coat with a black suit on under it, walking in with what looks like a collar in his hands. This collar didn't look like your average dog or cat collar but was made out of metal and other small electronics. I felt fear rise up my throat but I pushed it down. "Who are you and what do you plan to do with them?!"

 **A/N: Hiya! Exciting first chapter huh? =3 Well, I thought up of my own Danny Phantom X Teen Titans crossover fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this so far. This is where phantom planet never happened so no one but Jazz, Sam and Tucker know about his powers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I felt a cold, hard surface under my back. I forced my heavy eyelids to open to allow me to see only to shut them again when I saw a blinding light above me. I pulled my hand in front of my face as I opened my eyes again. My eyes quickly adjusted to the harsh light that was above my head. I sat up and saw bars that went up to the tall ceiling. I took note that each bar softly glowed green indicating to me that they were ghost proof so I couldn't phase through the bars. As I looked around some more, I saw a horrible sight. All of my friends and family were chained to the wall, beaten and bloody._

 _"Mom! Dad! Jazz, Sam, Tucker!" I called out to them to get no reply from anyone of them. I felt tears prick my eyes as I continued to stare at the sight in front of me. I soon heard a door open behind me. I looked back to see a man in a white lab coat with a black suit on under it, walking in with what looks like a collar in his hands. This collar didn't look like your average dog or cat collar but was made out of metal and other small electronics. I felt fear rise up my throat but I pushed it down. "Who are you and what do you plan to do with them?!"_

"Quiet down!" The man approached my cage and before I could even scoot out of his reach, he grabbed the collar of my shirt. I saw him lift his other hand that held the collar straight towards my neck. I turned myself intangible and fell through his hand. At this point, I didn't care about my secret getting out, I didn't want to die. As soon as I hit the ground, I moved to the middle of my cage. "If you don't allow me to put this on you, it'll just go on her."

The man went straight toward Sam with the collar in his hand and a sick grin on his face. I realized what he planned to do with the collar.

"No! Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" I slammed myself against the bars wishing that they weren't ghost proof. I felt pain go through my body but I ignored it. The guy stopped in front of Sam only to turn to face me again. "Do NOT touch any one of them!"

"Oh, Daniel. What we really want is you. But we knew you wouldn't join us by choice. If you don't want your friends or family hurt any more than they are now, you will obey us. Disobeying orders will either get them hurt or killed." The mad man had a sneer on his face as he approached me again. "Now stand still."

I felt my fear paralyze my body so even if I wanted to run, I couldn't. Before I even knew that he was in front of me, I felt the collar against my neck and heard a loud click. I watched as he walked out of the room again. I turned so my back was against the bars and to my friends and family. I couldn't bare seeing them like this any longer. I slumped to the ground as the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness took over my mind and heart. I shook my head and started trying to think of a way to get out of this place.

I quickly lost track of time in this place. It felt like hours before I heard some movement behind me. I heard a few groans and when I looked back, I saw my mom, dad, Sam and Jazz starting to wake up. I felt relief but a ton of guilt. It's my fault they all are here. They only want me. Why me? Then it hit me. They wanted to use my powers. But since its my powers they have to use me. I turned back around afraid to face them yet.

"Danny? Danny!" I heard my mom call my name. I know I didn't move and it caused my mom to worry about me more. I heard my name being called out more by my mom while my dad join in with his loud voice. I could feel the pained looks on their faces. I felt warm tears fall quickly down my face as I heard the worry grow in their voices. I slowly stood up again and turned to face them. "Danny!"

I heard the relief in their voices now that they knew I was alright. I wiped my tears away and felt happiness from just seeing that they were alive. I soon heard the door open again and footsteps enter the room. I turned to see a masked man standing near my cage. Half of his mask was black with no way to see out of it while the other half was a bronze color showing one eye and holes near where his mouth should be allowing him to breathe and be heard clearly. He wore a black and dull grey jumpsuit that had a bit of metal over his shoulders, around his forearms, thighs, knees, shins and feet. **(If you don't know who I'm trying to describe, it's...wait a minute, I'm going to have him introduce himself anyways so why am I doing this?)**

"Hello, Daniel. Nice to have you be here." He had a deep voice but I could feel that he meant harm to anyone who doesn't obey his commands. "Now, I know you're wondering who I am and where you are and why you are here. All in good time. I've been watching you for a while now. I've seen what you can do and I could put that to better use. And if you know what's good for you and you friends, you will obey me."

"Never! I'll never obey you!" As soon as I said that, I watched him as he lifted his hand that had a small device that had a button on the front of it. Before I could ask what it does, he presses the button. At the same time, I felt electricity shoot through my body from the collar on my neck. I screamed out in pain as the electricity never stopped. I felt myself hit the ground and after a few seconds of writhing on the ground, the pain and electricity stopped and I laid there panting.

"Take that as the first warning, Daniel. Next one is something you wouldn't like." I sat up using my arms to keep me up. I heard a snap and looked up at the strange man in front of me. He snapped his fingers calling five other men into the room. I saw that they each had the same collars in each of their hands. I glared at the stranger hoping that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. "You will obey me if you don't want to have the ones you love go through that same pain."

I felt my heart sink as he snapped his fingers once again and the collars were placed around each of their necks. None of them could really resist against it since they were chained to the wall.

"Leave them out of this!" I felt my strength return to me as I stood up again. Before I could do anything else, he grabbed me by my throat and held me up off the ground leaving me to grip his wrist to try and keep the pressure off of my throat so I could breathe.

"As I said, you will obey me." He threw me back down having me land on the ground roughly. I felt pain shoot up my arm as I sat up. "I will be giving you hand to hand combat and target practice for your abilities but if you even try to escape using them, you'll regret that decision."

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't do much but glare at him. I fought off the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness that was beginning to surface up again.

"I need an apprentice and the last 2 I had failed me and when I found you, I knew you were perfect for an apprentice." I noticed he had a sinister look in the eye I could see as I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You will do as I say or your family and friends will suffer. How they are treated is up to you. Want them to be treated nicer, obey my every command. Want them to suffer, rebel. Training will start in the morning. I suggest you get some rest."

"Mr. Slade! We are getting unexpected company, sir!" A man burst in quickly obviously running to get here. I noticed the 'Slade' person glared at something as he looked straight through me. I watched him stand up and walk out of the room. When I looked over to everyone, I saw tears in my parents eyes and I could tell that they were beating themselves up internally because they couldn't help me.

"Danny, what did he mean by abilities?" I looked down knowing this was going to be something that I couldn't avoid any longer. I opened my mouth about to explain but my sister said something before I even could.

"Danny, if you're not ready, you don't have to explain yet." I knew Jazz could tell that I wasn't really ready to tell them. My body ached and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. I nodded and laid down on the hard ground practically passing out as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

***still Danny's POV***

I woke up to some pain in my gut. My eyes shot open and I let out a groan of pain. I saw someone's feet standing in front of me and when I looked up to see who it was, I felt my stomach drop. _'Slade.'_ I growled but sat up and faced him as much as I didn't want to.

"Good, now training will begin once you follow me." I looked over to everyone I hold close to my heart. Jazz and my best friends were awake and looked at me with concern. As I stood up, I gave them a reassuring smile. I must have taken a bit too long to follow him out of the room because I yelped when I felt pain from a short electrical shock from my neck. I let out a sigh and fall in behind Slade, really not wanting to be shocked or get my loved ones hurt. It seemed like we were walking for an hour, which was only a few minutes, when we finally arrived at a door. Slade opened the door and shoved me inside violently, making me stumble and fall to the floor, and closed the door behind me. As the door closed, the room became dark to the point you can't see anything in front of your face. After a minute, a loud click followed my a loud mechanical whirring sound. Slade's masked face suddenly appeared, filling the room with a slight bit of light. "Well Daniel, this is your training room. You will be facing one of my many robots today so I can see what you are capable of. At least in your human form. To be able to see your family, eat actual food for you and your family, you have to destroy the robot. If you obey and do well, you will be rewarded. Disobey and/or fail, you will be punished. Now get to work. Oh, and you'll have an audience."

Slade's face was soon replaced by my family and friends, which everyone is now awake, watching what I assume another screen in front of them that was showing a live feed of me. _'Well, at least my secret will be safe for another day.'_ Soon bright lights turned in making me squint as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. I saw a robot that was somewhat like Slade but instead of the face being half black and half bronze, it was black with a spot of bronze in the middle of the mask. It held a long pipe looking staff in one of its hands. It suddenly started running at me, ready to swing the staff my way.

"Danny!" I heard my dad call out to me but I couldn't afford to pay attention to him or I would be in a world of hurt. As the robot swung the staff at my head, I ducked and slid under its legs and kicked it in the back. As it stumbled forward, I got up and ran a few feet away from the robot before turning around ready to give some fight. The robot charged at me again but I jumped and volted off the robot making me fly farther forward. While it turned to face me, I grabbed the staff out of its hand.

After an hour of fighting the robot, I finally managed to destroy it. It finally exploded behind me while I was left panting and wiping blood out of my eyes. I held my right arm since it broke from a hard blow from the robot. I face the screen and saw concern, awe, and confusion on my parents' faces while I could only see concern in the faces of those who already knew my secret and why I was so good at fighting like this. I glared at the screen once Slade's masked face appeared once again.

"Well done, Daniel. This was just part one of a test of what you are capable of. The second part is with your 'other' half's capabilities." I swallowed nervously at his words and looked down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Soon I heard my mother's voice yelling out of the already loud enough speakers that was in the room.

"What other half?! What is he talking about, Danny?!" I visibly cringed at the anger that could be heard from her voice. My mom looked at the screen while I kept my head down and staying quiet. Thoughts were racing through my mind so fast that I could destinguish any of them anymore.

"They don't know, Daniel? That's very rude and impolite to keep secrets from your friends and family. Shows that you don't trust them." Slade's taunting words rang through the room as I didn't say or do anything. _'Why can't I keep a secret?! I don't want them to know yet. What if they reject me? Is the world against me keeping a secret?!'_ "Now you will transform, Daniel. Or you will be punished. Whether it be by the shock collar or a 'punishment' or a death. Your choice."

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. Danny Phantom would still be on air if I did own it. Same with Teen Titans...WHAI DID THEY HAVE TO BE CANCELLED. TT**

 **Okay, that's all I wanted to say. Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Well done, Daniel. This was just part one of a test of what you are capable of. The second part is with your 'other' half's capabilities." I swallowed nervously at his words and looked down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Soon I heard my mother's voice yelling out of the already loud enough speakers that were in the room._

 _"What other half?! What is he talking about, Danny?!" I visibly cringed at the anger that could be heard from her voice. My mom looked at the screen while I kept my head down and staying quiet. Thoughts were racing through my mind so fast that I could distinguish any of them anymore._

 _"They don't know, Daniel? That's very rude and impolite to keep secrets from your friends and family. Shows that you don't trust them." Slade's taunting words rang through the room as I didn't say or do anything._ 'Why can't I keep a secret?! I don't want them to know yet. What if they reject me? Is the world against me keeping a secret?!' _"Now you will transform, Daniel. Or you will be punished. Whether it be by the shock collar or a 'punishment' or a death. Your choice."_

I let out a sigh and look to the ground in front of me. I clenched my fists and summoned my familiar white ring and watched it split and move across my body changing what I wore to the black and white hazmat suit. When it was done, I heard a soft gasp from my mother. I couldn't bring myself to look at them. My white bangs hid my eyes from everyone. I felt my anger rise and my eyes glowing brighter. Hearing his voice didn't help my anger at all.

"Good, Daniel. Now the second part of the test will begin. You'll be facing ten robots instead of one this time." I heard a hissing sound and saw a door open to my right. I couldn't see anything through the door and before I could react, a robot shot out and sent me flying across the room with a hard hit to the face. I hit the wall on the opposite side of the room and slide down to the floor of the room. I held my hand to my face as ectoplasm started leaking out of my nose. I shook my head and saw the robots starting to walk towards me. One of them seemed different than the others. I could see that it was a bit shorter than the rest.

I flew up quickly to avoid another hit and blasted the robot that came in for the attack. I saw it blow up and push the rest back a few inches. I noticed that the one that was shorter had started shaking. 'Something isn't right with this one.' I quickly attacked the robots. I was saving the shorter one for last. As the last robot's head fell to the ground with wires sticking out and sparking, I looked to the last one who was holding a staff in its hands in a defensive way. I calmly walked closer to it and saw that it was trembling more.

"Last one, Daniel. Finish it." I heard the growl in Slade's voice like he hated something and I think the hatred was directed to the robot in front of me. As I walked closer to the shaking figure in front of me, it swung the staff in my direction. Instead of letting it phase through me or dodge it, I caught it and phased the staff out of its hands. I reached up and grabbed at its head and removed the front to see a teenaged boy in the suit. I saw the fear in his blue-green eyes and tried to back away but tripped on one of the destroyed robot's body and fell back. Instead of letting him fall to the ground, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to a standing position and gave him a soft smile. His eyes showed how relieved he was that I didn't want to hurt him. "Daniel, finish him! Or you will be punished!"

I pinpointed where the speakers were and shot them with my green ecto energy. I looked around and finally saw the camera that was in the wall. I quickly blasted that as well. Each blast had the blue-green eyed teen flinching thinking the blasts were meant for him until he saw the walls smoking. I sighed and walked over to an area that didn't have a robot body part sitting against the wall.

"W-why haven't you killed me yet?" I looked at him with my eyes wide but I looked down.

"I don't hurt people. I don't kill. That's not what I want my powers to be used for." I shifted to my human form again and wiped the drying blood that was under my nose. I softly chuckled and looked at my hand that was now covered in my own blood. "Even though I'm pretty much hated in my town, I still protect it. I've been shot at countless times by my own parents but I still care for them. I just wish to go back to that life already."

I heard a door open on the other side of the room then a gunshot then a thud. I looked up to see the teen on the floor with a puddle of blood forming under his head. I felt my stomach twist as I kept looking at it. I looked away and saw Slade holding a gun in his hands as well as the small remote. I let out a sigh as Slade glared at me. I saw his hand twitch before feeling a harsh pain flow through me as the collar was activated. I let out a scream from the amount of the pain that went through me over and over until it finally stopped. I panted softly and my eyes were half-lidded. I watched Slade walk over and grabbed my arm rough enough to leave a bruise. I looked around and noticed, we weren't heading to the room that my family and friends were kept in.

I was suddenly thrown into another room roughly yet again, one I didn't recognize. There were chains hanging off of the walls and a whip hanging off of a hook that was embedded into the wall. I inwardly cringed knowing what is going to happen now. He pushed me in further before grabbing the chains. Before I could react, he locked the chains on my wrists and walked back and just stared at me before narrowing his eyes.

 ***{No One's POV}***

 **(Titan's Tower)**

Robin glared at a map that sat in front of him with several pins stuck into several areas. He let out a sigh and walked out of the dimly lit room he stood in, knowing he needed to at least get out of the room. Robin ran his hand over his face as he walked into the lounging area to see Beast boy and Cyborg battling each other through a video game, Raven reading a book and Starfire cooking something from her home planet. When Starfire noticed Robin in the room, she flew over to where he was happily.

"Friend Robin! Are you taking the break?" Robin chuckled softly and nodded to her question. She softly squealed in happiness and flew back to the kitchen to work on her weird concoction. Robin sat on the couch and watched Cyborg beating Beast boy at a racing game. He shook his head and started to actually enjoy this time with his friends but there was a part of him that was telling him that this is a peace before the storm.

 **~{Time Skip. About 8 months later.}~**

Alarms went off at 2 am in the Titan's Tower. Everyone was rushing to get to the main computer to see Robin already there looking at what was going on. The rest of the team stood behind him a couple trying to read over his shoulder.

"Robbery at an advanced weapons lab. We better get going. Titans go!" Right as he said it, Robin got up and dashed through the tower to his motorcycle. The team rushed over to where the lab was located and found many guards unconscious. The team quickly rushed inside and found a teen standing next to a weapon that was getting ready to be tested. What confused Robin, the kid looked frightened. When he looked over at us, the fear in his eyes increased as he grabbed the weapon and ran for it. We all ran after him following him to a dead end hallway.

"Alright kid, if you drop the weapon and come with us quietly, we won't hurt you." Beast boy took a small step forward. The kid in front of us was looking around frantically for a way to get out. He looked a lot like Robin in a way which confused the Titans a lot. Black domino mask covering unknown eyes but he wore an outfit that reminded Robin of when he was Slade's apprentice to protect his friends, too much.

After a few minutes of panic, the kid let out a sigh and hung his head. He looked back up at the team and mouthed two words to them before vanishing into thin air. They all looked around and rushed forward, hoping to find him or where he could have gone but found nothing. They all ended up going back home to get some rest but one Titan stayed up and tried to put a broken puzzle together, narrowing his masked eyes. _'What does he mean by "Help Me"?'_

 **Okay, hiya! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've enjoyed the reviews I've gotten already so far. Art for the cover is NOT mine. Can't draw that good. It was made by** **promsien. Go check out their Tumblr. I absolutely love it. Their art is amazing.** **Go visit their Tumblr if you wanna see more of their art.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans or the Art.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Robbery at an advanced weapons lab. We better get going. Titans go!" Right as he said it, Robin got up and dashed through the tower to his motorcycle. The team rushed over to where the lab was located and found many guards unconscious. The team quickly rushed inside and found a teen standing next to a weapon that was getting ready to be tested. What confused Robin, the kid looked frightened. When he looked over at us, the fear in his eyes increased as he grabbed the weapon and ran for it. We all ran after him following him to a dead end hallway._

 _"Alright kid, if you drop the weapon and come with us quietly, we won't hurt you." Beast boy took a small step forward. The kid in front of us was looking around frantically for a way to get out. He looked a lot like Robin in a way which confused the Titans a lot. Black domino mask covering unknown eyes but he wore an outfit that reminded Robin of when he was Slade's apprentice to protect his friends, too much._

 _After a few minutes of panic, the kid let out a sigh and hung his head. He looked back up at the team and mouthed two words to them before vanishing into thin air. They all looked around and rushed forward, hoping to find him or where he could have gone but found nothing. They all ended up going back home to get some rest but one Titan stayed up and tried to put a broken puzzle together, narrowing his masked eyes. 'What does he mean by "Help Me"?'_

 ***Titan's Tower***

Robin sat in his room staring at the board covered over with a map of the city and several multicolored pins dotting all over the map. He sighed as he thought back to what happened only earlier that morning. That strange kid that looked only a couple of years younger than himself, silently asking for help. What did he need help with? Or was it that he needed help from someone? Is Slade behind the thieving kid? Leaning back in his chair, Robin rubbed his eyes after removing his mask. Opening his eyes revealing two bloodshot blue eyes with bags under them.

Robin looked at the map then to the clock that was in the room. 5 pm. He let out a soft groan before putting his mask back on and exiting the room to get some food.

 ***Slade's HQ***

Danny sat in a small plain room holding his knees to his chest as silent tears dripped down his cheeks. He drew in a deep breath only to wince as his ribs now felt like they were on fire. His last training session with Slade was brutal. He now had a few broken ribs, bruises covering his arms, legs and his body, sprained ankles, and cuts ranging from shallow to deep littered his body. A few still oozed blood but his healing factor was in overdrive. Danny missed his friends and family severely. After 2 months of being held against his will beside his loved ones, he was dragged away from them only receiving vague updates on their wellbeing.

Danny sat there for who knows how long before alarms were heard from all around him. Danny listened and strained his ears to hear anything more. Soon, he heard several voices coming closer to where he was being held. _'Are those voices the same people I saw earlier? Maybe if I can yell loud enough, they'll hear me and help me out by removing this stupid freaking collar. Then I can save my family!'_

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?! Help!!!" Danny yelled out after running to the door and peeking out of the peek hole while ignoring the pain that shot through his body when he agrivated his many injuries. He saw a shadow move beyond the door. "Hello? C-can you help me get out of here?"

Right after he asked the question, a boy that looked only a couple of years older than himself stepped out of the shadows. The boy wore a red skin tight top that had a black cape with a yellow interior hung from his shoulders. Green kevlar pants with matching gloves. Around the boy's waist was a yellow utility belt and a black mask covered his eyes. He had black hair like Danny's but spiked up. Danny watched as the hero picked the lock and let him out.

"Uh, is there anyway you can remove this collar?" The hero in front of Danny nodded and in just a quick few seconds, got the collar off. "Thanks!"

"Why were you locked up here with an inhibitor collar on?" Danny looked down and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

"Well, the lunatic that owns this place kidnapped me several months ago and was forcing me to do his bidding. He's using my friends and family against me." The hero nodded as he ran out of the room after hearing an explosion down the hall. Danny took this chance and turned into his ghost half. He flew down the hall quickly and saw the people he ran into that morning fighting the same robots he had to fight the first day he arrived there, as well as Slade himself.

He flew down the hall, past all the action and phased into several different rooms in search for his loved ones. After 10 minutes of flying in and out of rooms, Danny entered a room that was pitch black and had a rotting smell to it. Making his hand glow with his green energy, he lit the room up only to reveal a horrifying sight. Blood covered the walls with some splattered up against the ceiling. Danny saw the dead bodies of his parents, sister and two best friends laying contorted in weird positions. Limbs bent in unnatural ways, some missing from the bodies. Danny could see the pain still etched on their faces when they died. Horrified, Danny flew out of the room and into the hall. Tears streamed down his cheeks like rivers.

All this time, he was lied to. Being told his family and friends were fine but in reality, they were dead and beginning to rot. Anger soon overtook the sadness he was feeling and turned to rage. He could still hear the battle that was going on. With new energy, Danny stood up and began walking to where Slade was fighting the group of heroes, ignoring all the pain that flared up. He entered the room and watched Slade throw the boy who set him free against the far wall as Danny's eyes turned from ectoplasm green to blood red.

"Slade! You are dead!" Danny floated up and flew at his highest speed towards the man.

 **Authors Note**

 **So, How'd you like that? Sorry that it got a bit graphic at that one point. I had like major writers block and it finally just lifted. That and I was procrastinating on writing. I've gotten so obsessed with Nightwing and Young Justice. Hope this is long enough for you guys. You're going to notice that some parts have disappeared. It went from having 9 parts to 5. Don't worry! I only deleted some Author notes that I don't find all that relevant anymore. I won't likely delete a part of the actual story. And thanks for all of these reads. Over 1k reads. Wth. I'm thinking of writing my own character's story. What do you think? Anyone interested in reading a book called Shade of the Night? No? Okay I'll shut up now. Bye my flowers. (New readers nickname. Deal with it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_All this time, he was lied to. Being told his family and friends were fine but in reality, they were dead and beginning to rot. Anger soon overtook the sadness he was feeling and turned to rage. He could still hear the battle that was going on. With new energy, Danny stood up and began walking to where Slade was fighting the group of heroes, ignoring all the pain that flared up. He entered the room and watched Slade throw the boy who set him free against the far wall as Danny's eyes turned from ectoplasm green to blood red._

 _"Slade! You are dead!" Danny floated up and flew at his highest speed towards the man._

* * *

Robin watched with wide eyes as the powered white-haired teen tackled the villain that stood in front of him seconds ago. Looking in the direction the two went, Robin saw the powered teen throwing punches and kicks to the older man. Slade threw a punch at the kid's face but instead of making contact, he went through the kid and stumbled a bit. Before Slade had a chance to turn around, the kid shot a green blast to his back. Slade fell face first onto the hard concrete floor and turned to face the floating boy to see green energy flowing around his hands slowly starting to turn red like his eyes.

"You killed my family. You lied to me. Telling me they were safe!" Pure rage could be seen from the poor boy's eyes as well as felt by anyone around him. Robin slowly moved forward trying to not alert the boy. "You made the worst mistake of your life. And it'll be the last one you make."

Wide-eyed, Robin watched as he threw one energy blast at Slade's head, effectively knocking him unconscious while charging up the second one that was in his other hand to get it a stronger blast than the last one. Robin pulled out one of his special birdarangs that gave out electrical shocks to render the opponent unconscious. He activated it and threw it at the angry powered teen before he could do anything he would regret. As it hit the teen, it sent a shock to the unsuspecting teen. Robin ran over and caught the teen as he fell but to his surprise, two white rings appeared around him and passed over him turning his white hair to black like his own while his outfit of a black hazmat suit with white gloves and white highlights, turned into the outfit that he wore when he was Slade's apprentice for that short time.

The rest of his team finished fighting the rest of Slade's robots. Several of them retreated with their creator while Robin checked the unconscious teen's health. He saw bruises and small shallow cuts covering visible skin on the boy. He looked at his team before picking the strange teen and lead the way back to their home.

"Robin, who is that kid and what happened to him?" Cyborg walked up to his leader and knelt down next to him and scanned him with a built-in medical scanner. "Looks like this kid has broken ribs, fractured wrist, and ankle. He needs medical attention."

"I don't know what happened to him, but I think we should bring him back with us. Whatever Slade has done to this kid, we shouldn't allow that to continue." With that, Cyborg carried the kid back with the rest of the team to their 'T' shaped home. Robin had Cyborg take the kid straight to the med bay they had built in their home and followed close behind. Once they had him comfortable and in a bed, patched up, Cyborg left the room while Robin sat in watch for the kid to wake up. "What did Slade do to you to cause that reaction?"

After several minutes of sitting there in deep thought, Robin heard a soft groan coming from in front of him that broke him out of his thoughts. He saw his eyes open and saw that they were a shade lighter than his own blue eyes. 'How did I miss those before?' The kid looked a lot like himself when he's not wearing his mask. A quick memory popped into Robin's mind while the powered teen was looking around before settling his gaze on the bird's form.

 **Memory**

 _Dick ran around happily trying to find a good hiding spot to hide from his brother who was the seeker in their game of Hide-and-Seek._

 _"Dick, where are you?" A voice said in a slight sing-song fashion while running around. Soon, a head with black hair like his own and blue eyes a shade lighter appeared right in front of Dick yelling out a simple phrase. "Boo!"_

 _Letting out a small shriek, Dick fell out of his hiding spot while the boy he called brother rolled on the ground laughing and holding his stomach. Dick glared at the boy while dusting himself off._

 _"Danny, that's not funny!" Dick turned around and pouted as he heard some shuffling behind him before he was hugged from behind by his older brother. Letting out a sigh, Dick leaned into the comfort of his brother's arm. "Fine. I forgive you, neică." (Means Brother in Romanian. Can't find a Romani translator.)_

 _"Danny! Dick! It's time to get ready!" The two boys heard a female voice calling out for them. Both knew exactly who this was and what they meant. The two twins shared a grin and ran straight to their family's trailer. The two reached the trailer at the same time and happily got ready for their show._

Robin shook his head and willed some tears back as he approached his lost brother. Danny just looked at him as Robin sat down in a chair that was next to Danny's bed. The two twins sat in silence as one was happy to have found his brother while the other was clueless about who the other was.

"Where am I?" Danny finally broke the silence between the two heroes as he played with the blanket that was draped over his lower half.

"You are in the Titan's Tower. Home of the Titans. I'm the leader, Robin." Robin smiled and stood up to stand next to his brother's side.

 **A/N: Hey! I kinda left you guys on a cliffhanger... Sorry about that. I had this chapter up on my Wattpad for so long and forgot to upload it to here. I apologize for that. I blame my uncle for getting me a new Xbox One. I've never had a gaming console before and bow I play on it almost daily. And I've been sick for weeks. With no motivation to write and I recently got a new drawing pad. (I plan on making drawing into my work.) I'm pretty good but I still have a lot to learn. I'm so not the best artist out there. XD Well, before I go rambling on more, Imma just go.**

 **Wanna share ideas with me? PM me! I'm open to sharing ideas or to just plain out chat!**


End file.
